goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Davidddizor gets sent to the Nether World
Cast *Emma as Jazzi. *Kendra as Noodle. *Ivy as Foo. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Jennifer as Custard. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Salli as Princess Davidddizor's mom. *Young Guy as Derek. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Eric as Victor and Rocking Ralph. *Simon as Hugo. *Brian as Philip and Princess Davidddizor's dad. *David as the Judge and Roland. *Wiseguy as Zombie Pigman. Transcript see Princess Davidddizor and her parents by the car outside the house Princess Davidddizor's mom: Princess Davidddizor! Get in the car right now! Princess Davidddizor: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) No! Princess Davidddizor's mom: Yes! Davidddizor and her parents get in the car and drive away from the house to: The car parking outside the courthouse to: Princess Davidddizor, the Save-Ums and the Judge in the courthouse Judge: Order in the court. The Save-Ums the plaintiff vs. Princess Davidddizor the defendant. Evil Jazzi, how do you plead? Princess Davidddizor: I plead that I'm innocent. Judge: How do you plead, Jazzi? Jazzi: I have to say that she's so guilty because she got suspended from school for chewing gum when it's unacceptable to do so. Judge: How about you Hugo, Noodle, how do you plead Princess Davidddizor? Noodle: Guilty because she called Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during Frozen. Judge: How do you plead, Ka-Chung? Ka-Chung: Guilty because she kicked Derek down the stairs and broke Hans' arm at school. Judge: How do you plead, Custard? Custard: Guilty because she made grounded videos out of us. Judge: Okay, I find Princess Davidddizor guilty! And Princess Denise, what is Princess Davidddizor's punishment? Princess Denise: She will be sent to the Nether World and get killed by the Zombie Pigmen. Judge: You heard what Princess Denise said. Guards, take her away. guards take Princess Davidddizor away Judge: Court adjourned. to: The police car drives away from the courthouse there's the news Luna: Hello, and welcome to the GoAnimate World News! I'm Luna Minami. Our story today is about Princess Davidddizor who makes grounded videos out of the Save-Ums. Her meal is grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, expired soda, urine, poop, vomit, toilet water, bath water and baby food, but she refused it. She is going to be sent to the Nether World where she will die by getting attacked and killed by the Zombie Pigmen. I will hand over to the Save-Ums. to: Princess Davidddizor and the Save-Ums Jazzi: Thank you, Luna. I'm with Raymundo and Peque. I'm going to tell Raymundo and Peque what we are going to do to Princess Davidddizor. So Raymundo and Peque, what are we going to do with Princess Davidddizor? Raymundo: They are going to walk along the yellow brick road and go inside the Land of Make Believe castle. And they will go inside the magical elevator that can go sideways and anyway, a bit like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Peque: Daniel Tiger will push the button which leads us to the Nether World. Then Princess Davidddizor will go inside the Minecraft portal, and she gets killed by the Zombie Pigmen. to: Princess Peach Princess Peach: Princess Davidddizor abducted me and tickled my feet for no reason. It's a good thing Mario and Luigi came to the rescue and worshipped my feet to help me sleep. to: Princess Davidddizor and the Save-Ums Jazzi: Thank you for telling us many things about her. Back to you, Luna. to: Luna Luna: We'll be back with more news after the commercial breaks. the commercials Luna: Welcome back to the GoAnimate World News. It's time to send Princess Davidddizor to the Nether World. to: Princess Davidddizor walking with the Save-Ums along the yellow brick road Luna: (offscreen) Now they are going inside the Land of Make Believe castle. to: Princess Davidddizor walking with the Save-Ums inside the Land of Make Believe castle outside the elevator Jazzi: Princess Davidddizor, do you have anything? Princess Davidddizor: I'm sorry for running away from home, for making grounded videos out of the Save-Ums. Please give me another chance. Jazzi: You already had another chance. pushes the button and the elevator doors open. Princess Davidddizor and the Save-Ums walk into the elevator the elevator ride elevator doors open and Princess Davidddizor and the Save-Ums walk out of the elevator to: Princess Davidddizor and the Save-Ums by the Minecraft portal Noodle: Go in now! Evil Jazzi: No! I'm a good user, you can't let me go there. You were supposed to go in there! Custard: Okay, Princess Davidddizor. I will push you in then. pushes Princess Davidddizor into the Minecraft portal Princess Davidddizor: (in Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooo!! to: Princess Davidddizor in the Nether World Princess Davidddizor: I can't believe I have to go to the Nether World for no reason. Zombie Pigmen walk in Zombie Pigman: We are the Zombie Pigmen. Do you have any last words? Princess Davidddizor: I don't want to die. Zombie Pigman: Too bad. Zombie Pigmen began attacking Princess Davidddizor with swords. The dust cloud forms as Princess Davidddizor screams in Princess Zelda's voice. see Princess Davidddizor dead with blood all over the place Zombie Pigman: That should teach her a lesson. to: The Save-Ums walking away from the castle Jazzi: Princess Davidddizor is dead! Foo: Hooray!! Noodle: Me too! Ka-Chung: Me three! Custard: Me four! holds up a sign saying 'Hurray for Princess Davidddizor's death' and Roland holds up a sign saying 'No more making grounded videos out of the Save-Ums' holds up a sign saying 'Goodbye Princess Davidddizor' Luna: (offscreen) Princess Davidddizor is killed! to: Luna and the Save-Ums Luna: She's killed by the Zombie Pigmen for making grounded videos out of the Save-Ums. Are there any questions? Colin: What will happen to her body? Luna: She will be taken to a funeral home in the Land of Make Believe, in which the funeral will be tomorrow. Colin: I agree. Elizabat: Let's go home. and Elizabat go home Luna: Thank you for watching. We will see you again tomorrow. Goodnight everyone. to: The cemetery. A tombstone that reads "R.I.P Princess Davidddizor 2003-2015" is seen near the Save-Ums, who are celebrating her death Category:Nether World Stuff